tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 2.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'2.1 RATANASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- For all beings salvation is only to be found in Buddha, Dhamma, and Sangha. ---- 1. Whoever have come together here, either belonging to the earth or living in the air, let all spirits be happy, and then listen attentively to what is said. (224) 2. Therefore, O you all pay attention, show kindness to the human race who both day and night bring their offerings; therefore protect them strenuously. (225) 3. Whatever wealth there be here or in the other world, or whatever excellent jewel in the heavens, it is certainly not equal to Tathagata(Buddha). This excellent jewel (is found) in Buddha, by this truth may there be salvation. (226) 4. The destruction (of passion), the freedom from passion, the excellent immortality (Amata-Amrit-nectar) which Sakyamuni(Buddha) attained (being) composed(in trance),--there is nothing equal to that Dhamma. This excellent jewel (is found) in the Dhamma, by this truth may there be salvation. (227) 5. The purity which the best of Buddhas praised, the meditation(trance) which they call uninterrupted, there is no meditation(trance) like this. This excellent jewel (is found) in the Dhamma, by this truth may there be salvation. (228) 6. The eight persons that are praised by the righteous, and make these four pairs, they are worthy of offerings, (being) Sugata's(Buddha's) disciples; what is given to these will bear great fruit. This excellent jewel (is found) in the Assembly (sangha), by this truth may there be salvation. (229) 7. Those who have applied themselves studiously with a firm mind and free from desire to the commandments of Gotama(Buddha), have obtained the highest gain, having merged into immortality, and enjoying happiness after getting it for nothing. This excellent jewel (is found) in the Assembly, by this truth may there be salvation. (230) 8. As a post in the front of a city gate is firm in the earth and cannot be shaken by the four winds, like that I declare the righteous man to be who, having penetrated the noble truths, sees (them clearly). This excellent jewel (is found) in the Assembly, by this truth may there be salvation. (231) 9. Those who understand the noble truths well taught by the profoundly wise (i.e. Buddha), though they be greatly distracted, will not (have to) take the eighth rebirth. This excellent jewel (is found) in the Assembly, by this truth may there be salvation. (232) 10. On his (attaining the) bliss of (the right) view three things (dhammas) are left behind (by him): conceit and doubt and whatever he has got of virtue and (holy) works(233) . He is released also from the four hells, and he is incapable of committing the six deadly sins. This excellent jewel (is found) in the Assembly, by this truth may there be salvation. (234) 11. Even if he commit a sinful deed by his body, or in word or in thought, he is incapable of concealing it, (for) to conceal is said to be impossible for one that has seen the state (of Nibbana,salvation). This excellent jewel (is found) in the Assembly, by this truth may there be salvation. (235) 12. As in a clump of trees with their tops in bloom in the first heat of the hot month, so (Buddha) taught the excellent Dhamma leading to Nibbana(nirvana,salvation,immortality) to the greatest benefit (for all). This excellent jewel (is found) in Buddha, by this truth may there be salvation. (236) 13. The excellent one who knows what is excellent, who gives what is excellent, and who brings what is excellent, the incomparable one taught the excellent Dhamma. This excellent jewel (is found) in Buddha, by this truth may there be salvation. (237) 14. The old is destroyed, the new has not arisen, those whose minds are disgusted with a future existence, the wise who have destroyed their seeds (of existence, and) whose desires do not increase, go out like this lamp. This excellent jewel (is found) in the Assembly, by this truth may there be salvation. (238) 15. Whoever have come together here, either belonging to the earth or living in the air, let us worship the perfect (tathagata) Buddha, revered by gods and men; may there be salvation. (239) 16. Whoever have come together here, either belonging to the earth or living in the air, let us worship the perfect Tathagata(Buddha) & the Dhamma(path), revered by gods and men; may there be salvatlon. (240) 17. Whoever have come together here, either belonging to the earth or living in the air, let us worship the perfect Tathagata(Buddha) & the Sangha, revered by gods and men; may there be salvation. (241) Ratanasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org